Personalities
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Yang and Ruby live together, until Yang decides to leave to find out why their Mothers left them when they were younger. This leaves Ruby alone, and she starts to break down.
1. Chapter 1

**Personalities:**

* * *

**Hey, another oneshot because why not. So, just a few clues to who's _'speaking'_ in this.**

**Ruby/Yang - **"Speech Example" **(Speech Marks)**

**"Yang" - **_Speech Example _**(Italics)**

**"Blake" - Speech Example (Bold)**

**"Weiss" -** Speech Example **(Underlined)**

**"Jaune" - ****_Speech Example _(Bold + Italics)**

**"Pyrrha" - Speech Example (Bold + Underlined)**

**"Ren" - **_Speec__h__ Example_**(Italics + Underlined)**

**"Nora" - _Speech Example_(Bold + Italics + Underlined)**

**Read that again, it was kinda confusing. If you didn't understand, you will by the end.**  


* * *

Ruby smiled to herself as she clicked away with her mouse. She giggled as she saw the strings of coding on her screen, almost a year of her free time had been sucked away into this project, and she couldn't be happier with how it was turning out. However, this was cut short by a certain sister.

"Ruby!" Yang called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!" Yang informed the other girl, who dashed down to her sister. "Wow Rubes, you're gettin' a little slow, ain't ya?" Yang joked, placing the two plates on the table. Ruby shrugged, and took a seat at the table. Yang sat opposite her, and threw her a knife and a fork.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby told her sister, who grinned at her in response. Yang gobbled down a piece of pork, and laughed as Ruby attempted the same, with poor results.

"So Rubes, how's it going?" Yang asked her sister, who coughed as she almost choked on her food.

"Uh, what?" She said after she finished her choking, wiping her mouth. Yang chuckled, and placed another piece of food in her mouth.

"Your project, how's your project going?" Yang asked the girl again, who's eyes widened.

"Oh..." Ruby said slowly, her eyes still wide. "Oh, yeah. It's going fine, I'm nearly done too." Ruby replied, and minuscule smile on her face.

"Good on you, Ruby. I can't wait to see what it is." Yang said, and she slowly ate a large piece of potato. "Also, I need to go out and do some... Things tomorrow, so if you could stay here, that'd be great." Yang told Ruby, who smiled at her sister in response.

"Yeah Yang, that's fine. Just be sure to leave a note if you leave before I'm awake." Ruby replied as she headed to the sink to put her plate away. Yang's smile wavered slightly, but not noticeably.

"Sure sure." Yang said, and she walked out of the room. "G'night Rubes!" Yang called, and Ruby looked up from the sink, and stopped scrubbing at her plate.

"Night Yang." She called back, and she continued to scrub.

* * *

After she finished cleaning her plate after the meal they had shared, Ruby returned to her room upstairs, and continued to add to the code on the screen. She stared at the screen in concentration, tapping away at her keyboard.

"Come on... Almost..." She muttered to herself, smiling as she did. "Yes... Yes." She said quietly as she pressed _'__enter'_, finishing the lines upon lines of code she had spent hours working on. She laughed happily to herself as she opened up what she had just created, and what she saw was exactly what she had imagined. What she saw was a girl, very similar to herself. She had shoulder length black hair, with scarlet coloured tips. She had wide silver eyes, which seemingly sparkled. What was different, however, was the large scythe the girl was holding. It's red and black colour scheme matching her hair. "Hello..." Ruby said happily, pressing the arrow keys and watching avatar move around the pure white background. She laughed joyfully as she realised she had finally completed what she had been doing for a entire year. An amateur programmer had managed this, sure it took a long period of time, but it had come around, and it had ended beautifully. Ruby pressed the _'Tab'_ key, and a small chatbox appeared in the bottom left corner of her screen. She typed in the message _'Hello'_, and she waited gleefully.

"_Hello_." The avatar said electronically, repeating what the petite girl had typed. Ruby squealed happily, and jumped from her chair. She took a quick look at her clock, and her eyes widened at the time.

"Eleven already, I should sleep..." She told herself, and she threw herself onto her bed, landing with a softened _'Thud'_. "Ah... Bed sweet bed..." She murmured, her eyelids feeling heavy. She felt her eyes close, and she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yang heard Ruby's movements stop, and she threw the cover off of herself. She hastily scribbled a note down on a piece of paper, and pinned it to the kitchen door. She smiled sadly when she saw it hanging there, and she turned around, heading to the front door. She sighed as she turned the handle, and the door slid open.

"Goodbye, my little sister..." Yang whispered to herself, her eyes shining with sadness. "I hope I'll see you soon." Yang said, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Ruby yawned as she awoke, stretching her arms as she sat up in her bed. The dark haired girl rubbed her eyes, and then threw off the duvet, launching herself out of her bed. She dashed out of her room, and down the stairs. She reached the kitchen door, and then she saw the note nailed to it, which read:

_**Dear Ruby Rose,**_

_**I don't know when I'll be back. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a week, or it could be in a year. Maybe even never. But I need to know why they left us. Why your Mother left us, and why my Mother left me. They're both out there, somewhere, and I'm not coming back until I get answers. And if I can never find them, then I guess I won't come back. This isn't your fault. I don't want you to think that. This was my decision, and mine only. Nothing you would have said would have changed my mind. I wish you could come with me, but it's much too dangerous, and I know you love what you do now, so I left you to do it. I really do wish to see what you have made, but I may never get the chance.**_

**_My Mother left when I was born, and Dad broke down. Then your Mother swooped in and saved him from depression, which I am grateful for. Then, when you were three, Summer, your Mother, left us too. I don't know why, but she did. She left no note, gave Dad no warning, she just up and left, just like my Mother. I'm going to find them both, to get answers from them._**

**_Sometimes I think I hate them. How they left us, and how that caused Dad to, you know, go in the deep end. And yet, I can never bring myself to believe that, I never can truly hate them. I mean, they're both pretty much my parents. My Mother, I didn't know her, but I don't think many people can hate their own Mother. And your Mother, she raised me until I was five, she isn't my birth Mother, but she is my true Mother._**

**_And don't think about doing this yourself, either. I don't want you to even try. I want you to stay at home and to continue to do whatever you are working on. I want it to be finished by the time I get back from this, OK._**

**_From your Ever-Loving Half-Sister,  
Yang (Rose) Xiao Long_**

Ruby felt the tears flowing from her eyes, and her sobs racked through her body. She curled into a ball, sitting on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried.

"Why... Why... Why..." She murmured repeatedly, her cheeks wet with her tears.

* * *

**Time Skip: One Month**

* * *

_Ruby tapped away at the keyboard furiously, the sound of relentless clicking echoing around the house. Her tongue was stuck out to the side, her face held a look of pure concentration, she continued as if her life depended on it._

"Hey Yang, shut up." Ruby said aloud. _Hey, what'd I do?_ "Shut up, Yang." She said again. _OK, OK, fine._ "Thank you." Ruby finished, and she continued to tap away. "And done." Ruby said, finishing by hitting the _'enter'_ key. _Oh, oh! Can I see now._ "Yes, you can. you may have pestered me whilst I was making it, but it is still meant to be you, after all." Ruby said, and then she squealed with joy.

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily, jumping out of her chair in joy. "I look so cool..." She said airily, staring at the character on the screen. She had long blonde hair, and large violet eyes, traits shared by Yang.

"Of course you look cool, why wouldn't you?" Ruby replied to herself, and she shrugged. _I don't know. Maybe I may have thought you'd mess up..? _"Hey, why would I mess up?" Ruby said defiantly, placing her hands on her hips. She shrugged again. _Again, I don't know._

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week and Three Days**

* * *

Ruby was making herself breakfast when she heard a loud rapping on her door. _Who is it?_ Ruby walked over to the door. _Hey, who is it?_

"I don't know, OK." Ruby snapped. She opened the door, and saw two police officers standing there, their hands behind their backs. "Yes, how can I help you?" Ruby said politely, and the two looked at each other.

"We're sorry Miss, but we found a body on the streets, and a DNA scan traced back to you. Would you happen to know who she is?" One officer said, and he showed Ruby a picture. It was a picture of a girl, with long blonde hair. She gasped, and the officers looked at each other with understanding. "We are sorry for your loss, Miss." They said, and they headed away. _Ruby, who was that a picture of?_ "Don't worry about it." Ruby replied. _Who was it?_ "I said don't worry." She said. _But who was it?_ "It was you!" Ruby screamed out angrily. _M-Me?_ "Yes... Yes, you... The _real_ you. You... Yang... Yang, you're dead." Ruby burst into tears, sobbing loudly. _I can't be dead. If I was dead, I wouldn't be here any more. _"Shut up Yang..." Ruby said dejectedly.

* * *

**Time Skip: Two Days**

* * *

**Ruby, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. Good people do die. **_Why have you gotta be such a downer? _**I'm not a downer, I'm just telling the truth. **"Both of you, shut up. I'm concentrating on making Blake." Ruby said, frantically pressing keys on her keyboard. _But Ru-. _"Shut up." Ruby growled angrily, and she stopped tapping the keyboard. "Just shut up, I'm working." Ruby said, and began to type again.

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week and Four Days**

* * *

Ruby's hand trailed over the keys, and she yawned from her recent sleepless nights. Mistyping something, she felt a growl creep up her throat. "You messed up again, Ruby. You'll never finish Blake if you don't sleep." Ruby scolded herself, and she stood up from her seat. Finally she realises that she should sleep. Ruby's eyes darted around the room for the source of the sound. You will not find me, I'm in your mind. Ruby stopped scanning her room, and she threw herself onto her bed. Good good, now get some rest, you can do more tomorrow._ Hey Ruby, who's... Who's this new girl?_ **Yes, I too would like to know.**

"I don't know, I haven't really had the chance to ask questions yet." Ruby muttered, and she sighed as she felt her eyes close. "I'll just do it tomorrow." She said, and the dark haired girl slipped into sleep.

* * *

Ruby shot out of her bed as she awoke, and large grin on her face. _Wow! I haven't felt this good in ages!_ **This is rather refreshing.** I have to say, I'd like her to calm down. _Oh right, new girl, hey what's your name? _I'm Weiss.

"Hey, guys. At least let me think." Ruby said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Weiss, is it? Why are _you_ here?" Ruby asked, and then shrugged. I don't truly know, but I feel like I'm here to get you into a proper routine. _Ruby doesn't need a routine, she just works whenever she wants, which is pretty much when she isn't eating, bathing, or shopping. _"And shopping I never want to do anyway, I just need to eat a meal or two every day to stay alive." Ruby said, sighing. "Well... Let's get to work.

* * *

Remember what I said about routine, you need to sleep now, otherwise you won't be able to stay awake tomorrow. **I agree with Weiss, we need you to have energy.** Ruby sighed, and stopped typing on her computer.

"You two are right, I better sleep. Thanks for that." Ruby said, heading over to her bed. _I wonder what a boy would be like here? Hmm..._ **Yang. Sleep.**_ Fine._

* * *

**Time Skip: Three Days**

* * *

Ruby yawned as she woke up, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk and a bowl of cereal before she sat down at the table. Pouring more milk into her bowl, she noticed that she had spilt some onto the table. You dolt, clean it up would you. _Yeah Ruby, I think you should._

"Oh do be quiet." Ruby muttered, and grabbed a large piece of tissue paper. **You're wasting that.** Ruby grumbled, but didn't reply. _**Hey... Um... That milk thing... Yeah that was my fault... I, uh, wasn't concentrating. **_"Wait what? Who're you?" Ruby questioned, and she then shrugged. _**Dunno, I think I'm called Jaune. Maybe... **Well __I like it, it's short. _**And sweet. **It rolls off of the tongue. _**Well, I guess the ladies love it, so I'm Jaune. **_"So Jaune... Uh... Why're you here?" Ruby asked nervously, scratching the back of her head. _**I dunno, I just appeared here, I didn't really get a choice. Did any of you get a choice?**_

* * *

**Time Skip: One Month, Two Weeks and Six Days**

* * *

Ruby laughed happily as she watched the five avatars interact with each other. _Wow, they've sure come a long way. And thanks to Weiss, you've been completing them faster than ever. _It was nothing, really. I only had to get her into a routine. _**Yeah, from what you guys have told me, if Weiss hadn't done what she did, Ruby would still be making our avatars.**_

"Hey, all of you guys helped. It wasn't _just_ Weiss." Ruby said joyfully, watching the screen intently. _**The characters look so realistic, how'd you do it? **_"Oh, I just based them off what I had made before, which was based off me." Ruby replied, and nodded slowly. "Wow, they look really cool..." Ruby awed her creations, each of them walking around the screen. "Hey guys, do you think you could... Uh... Ignore me for a second?" Ruby asked, and she nodded vigorously. _Whatever you want Ruby. _**Of course, I wouldn't mind the silence for awhile. **I guess so, I don't want to intrude._** Sure, like Weiss said, I don't want to intrude, bye. **_"Uh... Bye guys..." Ruby murmured. "Wow, they're all so cool... And Jaune's so... No, no, no, no, no. No! Jaune's not... But he is... Do I... I don't understand..." Ruby sighed, leaning back on her chair. "Do I... Like... Jaune?" Ruby muttered to herself. **I don't think you do... Well, not the you, but only a small part of you definitely does. And that's me.** "I thought I told you guys to ignore me." Ruby growled, curling her hands into fists. **I wasn't here for that part, I only appeared now.** "And... Who are you exactly?" Ruby questioned, but got no response for a few seconds. **I call myself Pyrrha.** Ruby sighed, not knowing how to deal with the steady stream of newcomers. "Well... I'm Ruby, though I'm sure you already knew that." Ruby responded, and then nodded. **Yes, yes I did. How many others are there?** "Others? There are four. Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune. You make the fifth. Or sixth, if you're counting me." Ruby informed, and she smiled. "Welcome to the club, Pyrrha." Ruby said cheerfully.

* * *

**Time Skip: Three Days**

* * *

"And there you go Pyrrha, your avatar is now complete. I hope you like it." Ruby told the newest addition to her group, and smiled joyfully. **Like it? I love it! I look amazing, I can't believe you'd put so much effort into this.** _Yeah, well, it's the least she could do. _**Yes, you do look quite stunning. **I have to admit that I might be a little jealous. _**Wow... Just wow, Ruby. You're so amazing at what you do...**_ "Thanks guys, but really, it was nothing, and the least I could do to welcome our newest friend, Pyrrha." Ruby replied humbly, a small smile on her face. _Oh, stop being so humble Ruby, you're awesome! **Yeah, you really are.**_

"Oh stop it. You don't need to lie _that_ much." Ruby answered, still smiling as her latest creation joined the rest. **I don't think they're lying, you really did well.** I think you did a great job too, Ruby. _Hello. My name is Ren, and I have to tell you that I'm the calm before the storm. And now you know this, prepare for the lightning. Woah, new guy! That was unexpected. _**It was a little random. _What did he mean by calm before the sto-. HELLO! MY NAME IS NORA AND I LOVE PANCAKES AND SLOTHS. WOOHOO! _**_Need I explain?_

"My brain, all of you be quiet for a moment!" Ruby cried out, placing her hands over her ears. _**You know, I see what he meant now. So, you two, how are you? I'm just fine, a little hungry, but fine. **What she means is she wants Ruby to eat more._ "I eat enough already." Ruby replied defensively, crossing her arms. _I can see the bones in your arms through your skin._ _That was rather blunt. True, but blunt. _A knock came from the door downstairs, and Ruby stood up from her chair. "Nora, Ren. I'll make your avatars later. I'm getting the door." Ruby told them, and walked slowly down the stairs. _**I wonder who it could be? **_**I don't know, it really could be anyone. **I severely doubt that it's someone that Ruby doesn't know. _**Maybe it's a milkman.**I don't think Ruby has a milkman, Nora. **You don't know that. He doesn't, but he'd be right. **_"Hey, all of you, shut up." Ruby told them, and they stopped. When Ruby reached the door, she pulled and saw someone she never expected to see again. **Is that? **But she's? **I don't understand either.**** _Yang, is that you?_**_ Yeah... Yeah that's me? But... She's meant to be dead._

* * *

"So Rubes. How have you been? I've been gone awhile. Around one hundred and somethin' days." Yang asked Ruby, who shrugged. Ruby looked at Yang strangely, her eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"I don't know, should I?" Ruby whispered to herself. "I think I should. But you guys don't?" Ruby said quietly.

"You should what?" Yang asked, and Ruby's head shot up. "Rubes? Are you OK?" Yang questioned worriedly, and Ruby glared at her.

"I'm fine." She replied bluntly, standing up. "You wouldn't understand anyway." Ruby murmured, and headed upstairs, leaving her blonde haired sister behind at the kitchen table.

* * *

**And scene. I'll wrap this up here, at this lovely little ending. And some of you may have though Yang was dead. Really, what happened was she was assumed dead by the police, but was taken to hospital, which identified her to be alive, and she was in intensive care for at least a month. Then she searched for both of their mothers. And I'll leave the rest of that to your imagination! Remember to review with your ideas or constructive criticism. And remember to keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personalities:**

* * *

**So this has kinda been requested by a couple of people, so I decided to do it. So here you go, Personalities Epilogue, from a Third Person POV, but following Yang, not Ruby.**

* * *

Yang watched as Ruby headed upstairs, and she felt tears brim in her eyes. She was confused as to what Ruby had been talking about, and who she had been talking to. She sighed, and followed the younger girl upstairs. When she reached Ruby's room, the door had been locked, but she could hear Ruby talking aloud.

"I didn't want to, Jaune." Ruby said, and Yang lifted an eyebrow. "I know I should have, Blake, but it's much more complicated than just telling her about you guys." Ruby replied to an unknown source, called Blake. "Uh... No, I don't think we should leave her... I don't want to leave my sister. OK Weiss..." Ruby told another unknown source. Yang cocked her head to the side, listening in on Ruby's one-sided conversation. "No, Pyrrha, I don't think we should do that, either." Ruby said, and Yang sighed, listening to her sister chat away to herself. "No... No we can't do that... We should tell her. Yes Yang, I agree we should tell my sister about this." Ruby told the air, calling it Yang. The real Yang gasped, startled, and jumped back from the door. From the inside, Ruby noticed this, and she headed quickly over to the door. She unlocked it, and it flew open, revealing Yang breathing heavily on the floor.

"Um... Hey Sis!" Yang said nervously, but Ruby only looked at her angrily. "Uh... You OK Rubes?" Yang questioned, but Ruby growled at her in response.

"Did you hear _any_ of that?" She demanded angrily at her blonde haired sister, who's eyes widened.

"You... Uh... Mean what you were saying to yourself in your room?" Yang asked nervously, and Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"What. Did. You. Hear." Ruby demanded again, and Yang flinched away from the angry girl. She looked back, and began to talk.

"Uh... I heard you talking to some people who don't actually exist. But that's pret-." Yang started, but was interrupted by her younger sister.

"What did you say about them?" She asked calmly, standing tall over Yang. Yang looked around, but said nothing. "You said they didn't _exist_. How _dare_ you say that!" Ruby cried out angrily, pointing at the blonde who was cowering on the floor. "They have been better friends to me than you have these past months! I thought you were _dead_!" Ruby screamed at her sister, who closed her eyes in fear. "You didn't tell me a _thing_! For months, I thought _you_ were dead. You _left_ me, and didn't even have the _heart_ to tell me you were alive!" Ruby said, breaking down into tears, and collapsing to her knees. "And _you _say that _they_ don't exist! They have been around more than you have!" Ruby shouted angrily at Yang, who sighed.

"Who have?" Yang asked, but she felt as if she already knew the answer.

"My _friends_! My _actual_ friends!" Ruby replied, still shouting at the blonde. "The once I can always talk to, because _they're_ always there." Ruby told her, tears spilling from her eyes, and she glared at Yang in anger. "The ones who didn't leave for months." She said before getting up, and slamming her room door behind her after she entered it, once again leaving her sister to herself.

"I'm so sorry..." Yang replied hoarsely, and she felt herself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**And that's all there is folks! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this very short epilogue, showing Yang finding out about what happened to Ruby whilst she was away. If anyone wants any more of this, I will do it if they ask. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personalities:**

* * *

**There are so many people who want me to continue this story, so I will. I don't know why you do, but if you do, I will. So here we go, Chapter _!__THREE!_ of my _!__ONE!_shot, Personalities.**

* * *

Yang woke up to find herself on the floor. She stood up instantly, and could hear the frantic tapping of Ruby typing on her keyboard. Yang sighed, and headed downstairs, not knowing how to deal with her sister. She grabbed herself a bowl after entering the kitchen, and poured some cereal into it. Then followed by the milk, and she munched down onto the meal. A quiet _'thud thud'_ slowly came down the stairs, and Ruby entered the kitchen too.

"You _do_ know that it is in the middle of the day." Ruby told Yang bluntly, who shrugged in response. Ruby looked at Yang, who was eating her cereal solemnly, not making a sound. "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." Ruby said, a small amount of sympathy showing up in her voice, but Yang only replied with a sigh.

"It's... It's fine Ruby, I... Shouldn't have said what I said." Yang answered, purposefully refusing to mention _'them__'_. Ruby nodded curtly, and headed to the living room. "Who was she talking to?" Yang murmured to herself, watching the younger girl leave the room. However, Yang could still hear the other girl from the room.

"No Weiss. I've said already that we're not leaving my sister." Ruby said to herself, and to Weiss. "Yeah, you tell her Ruby." She said, and that caused the blonde in the kitchen to feel confusion go straight to her brain. Yang stood straight up, and walked to the living room.

"Uh... Ruby? Can I come in?" Yang asked, and the door opened. Ruby stood there, and gestured for Yang to enter. "So, Rubes... Who are you, uh, who are you talking to?" Yang asked, and Ruby gave her a sharp look.

"I'm talking to my friends." Ruby replied, and sat down in an armchair. Yang sighed at Ruby's response.

"I mean, what're their _names_?" Yang asked her sister, who took a short sip of Cola drink. Ruby said nothing, and took another sip.

"Well... There's seven of them. Their names are: Weiss; Blake; Jaune; Pyrrha; Nora; Ren; and Yang." Ruby told Yang, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yang?" The blonde questioned, and Ruby nodded. "One of them is called Yang?" She asked again, and Ruby nodded again. "Why's that?" Yang asked her, and now Ruby sighed.

"Because she was your replacement." Ruby replied bluntly, slightly surprising her sister. "Because she was there after you left. She _is_ you." Ruby told the blonde, who had wide eyes from Ruby's answer to her question.

"And... Who are all the others? Where'd they come from?" Yang questioned, but only received a shrug.

"I don't know, they just came to fill the holes, I guess." Ruby replied calmly, not taking her eyes off of Yang. "Well. I need to go shopping, I'm almost out of food." Ruby said, standing up.

"Hey. I'll go if you want." Yang offered, but Ruby shook her head.

"No thanks, I've got a routine to stick to." Ruby said, and she walked out of the living room, and then out of the front door.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this is so short, but I really don't want to turn this into another longer story. I'll keep writing it if you guys want it, I don't want to anger anyone by stopping, but I still have New Rose to write as well. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!  
**

**Stinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Personalities:**

* * *

**And hey, Chapter 4 of the story, Personalities. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Ruby/Yang - **"Speech Example" **(Speech Marks)**

**"Yang" - **_Speech Example _**(Italics)**

**"Blake" - Speech Example (Bold)**

**"Weiss" -** Speech Example **(Underlined)**

**"Jaune" - ****_Speech Example _(Bold + Italics)**

**"Pyrrha" - Speech Example (Bold + Underlined)**

**"Ren" - **_Speec__h__ Example_**(Italics + Underlined)**

**"Nora" - _Speech Example_(Bold + Italics + Underlined)**

**Just a reiteration of who is speaking for reference. Both for your benefit, and for mine.**

* * *

Ruby stepped out of the front door, shutting the door slowly behind her, leaving her blonde sister to stay inside the house. _Hey Ruby? Uh... Are you OK?_ Ruby sighed, walking quickly down the path that led to the road.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ruby replied, not stopping, and she continued down the path. _Ruby? Are... Are you sure?_ "Yes. Yang. I'm fine." Ruby stressed, and she saw the road come into view. **Are you sure you don't want to talk?** "Uh... I get it, you're worried, but I'm _fine_." Ruby told them, a hint of anger in her voice. Ruby headed silently down the path, looking at the floor as she proceeded along. _Let Ruby have some peace. I'm sure she'll talk to us when she wants to._ **Right. I agree with Ren.** I too, agree. "Hey. Shut up." Ruby muttered to them quietly, and they fell silent once again.

* * *

Ruby exited the shop, a bagful of food under her arm as she strolled out. She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes, and began to walk back to her home. _Hey Ruby. You... Uh, wanna talk about the real-Yang thing?_ Yang! We said we wouldn't ask her abo-

"No. No. It's fine Weiss. I'll talk about it." Ruby replied calmly, heading quickly along the path. OK. Only if you're OK with it. Ruby took another deep breathe. "OK. Yang was my sister. We lived with our Father and my Mother until I was three, when my Mother disappeared. Then later, when I was ten, our Father took his own life after suffering from a depression since my Mother left him. Since then, Yang and I had lived together here." Ruby told them sadly, and a tear ran down her cheek. "Until Yang left. She decided to try and find our Mothers, and why they left us and our Father. Then about a month later, the police turned up with papers showing me that Yang was dead. And... And I guess I broke down, and that's when Blake came. Who was followed by the rest of you." Ruby finished sadly, and she saw her home slowly come into view. Ruby knocked on the door, and it swung open, with Yang standing behind it with a large smile on her face.

"Welcome back Rubes." Yang said, her arms open wide, but Ruby pushed passed the blonde, and dropped the shopping onto the table. "Rubes? Are you OK?" Yang asked worridly, but got no reply as Ruby headed up the stairs, and into her room. "Ruby, wait? What's wrong? What did I do?" Yang asked, but stopped as she heard Ruby's bedroom door slam shut. "Why won't you say anything." Yang muttered sadly, looking at Ruby's room. From the door, Yang could hear Ruby's sobs reverberating around the house, and Yang knocked on her sister's door. "Ruby are you OK. You have to ta-." Yang began, but Ruby cut her off.

"Go away. Shut up. I'm not going to talk to you." She said angrily, and Yang sighed.

"Fine Ruby. But you can't hide forever. I will know what's wrong. If it's those... Those voices, you _can_ tell me." Yang told her sister, but once again, received no response from the younger girl. "Night Rubes... I guess..." Yang sighed, and walked away from her sister's room, sadness visible in her eyes as she did so.

* * *

**Heeyyooo! Chapter 4 of Personalities woooo! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although not much happened in it. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Personalities:**

* * *

**Here comes Chapter Five, so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Yang was stood in the basement, in a small cupboard underneath the stairs, staring at something strange. What she was look at were two yellow bracelets, protected by a case of glass, next to it was a voice recorder, which she pressed '_PLAY_' on._

_"Dear Yang." It began, and her father's voice played quietly out of the small speaker. "If you're listening to this, then I went through with the deed, and that I told you to come here. What you see in front of you is... Well, they're weapons. They **were** my weapons, but I don't like to consider them that any more. Not that I can anyway." His voice continued, sounding hollow and emotionless. "I used these when I was a huntsman. And what that is... Well, you can easily guess from the name. We were told we were going to hunt monsters that we had driven far from our borders, and that's what we believed. In reality, it was far from that. I don't think I need to explain. I've got a countless amount of blood on my hands, and no amount of scrubbing will clean it. I haven't been a good man in my time. But... I hope you can use these well. And never, ever, let Ruby see these. I don't want her to know about any of this. This is **your **__secret now, and I hope you keep it well. Goodbye, my daughter." __The message finished, and Yang felt tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"Uh... Um..." Yang said incomprehensibly. She lifted the case open, and slid the bracelets onto her wrists. Her arms were weighed down by the weight, and a piece of paper slipped out, almost unnoticed by the blonde girl. She picked up the sheet, and unfolded it, revealing a manual written neatly and carefully. She read through the booklet, which taught her how to operate the bracelets, also known as Ember Celica._

* * *

Yang sighed, forcing the memory out of her mind as she stood up from her bed, stretch out her arms as she yawned. She hurriedly dressed herself, and she pushed open her bedroom door, and left the room. She walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, and began to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She heard Ruby creeping quietly down, and gave her sister a quick, but tired, wave.

"Morning." Ruby replied bluntly before heading into the living room. Yang smiled slightly at her, and sat down at the table, swallowing a spoonful of her cereal. Yang looked down at her wrists, seeing the _'bracelets'_ on her arms, which she hadn't removed since she had left Ruby a few months before. Yang finished her cereal and walked into the living where Ruby was sat calmly watching the TV.

"Hey Sis." Yang greeted the dark haired girl, who grunted in response. "Are you OK?" Yang asked Ruby, who only growled a reply back. "Ruby seriously, you need to tell me what's wrong." Yang pleaded, but still got no understandable answer from the younger girl. "Please. You can't bottle up your feeling forever." Yang said, and Ruby stood up, looking at Yang angrily.

"Shut up." She said angrily, but her voice stayed quiet. "I'm _not_ going to tell you. Now drop it, _Sis_." Ruby finished, and walked out of the living room, leaving the TV playing to itself, and Yang felt a tear run down her face, which she quickly brushed away and followed her younger sister out of the room.

"Ruby wait." Yang called to the other girl, who stopped halfway up the staircase.

"What?" She asked, anger running through her voice.

"I just want to know what I can do to help you?" Yang replied, looking at Ruby pleadingly.

"You want to help me?" Ruby asked quietly, and Yang nodded slowly, a smile forming on her face. "Then leave me alone. That'll be a start." Ruby told her blonde sister harshly, and continued up the stairs. Yang sighed when she watched Ruby head up the stairs.

"Not everyone is healed by time, Ruby." Yang muttered under her breath, and sat at the kitchen table once again.

* * *

_Yang walked down the streets, looking around for her contact. She saw a tall man with short black hair head around a corner, and started to walk after him. After following the man for five minutes, he turned around, an angry look on his face. _

_"Hey. Blondie. Why are you following me?" The man questioned Yang sharply, pointing at her._

_"I need to ask you something. Come with me." Yang replied, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him into a nearby alleyway. The man's face now showed a confused look as Yang held her Scroll out in front of him, a picture of a dark haired woman was on the screen. "Look at me." Yang said commandingly, and the man directed his gaze at Yang. "Tell me where she is, and you may get out of here unharmed." Yang threatened him, and he chuckled._

_"I'm sorry. I don't think you could follow through with that threat. I think I'll just lea- OK!" The man began, but was cut off as Ember Celica changed from bracelets to gauntlets._

_"Don't. Even. Think about it." Yang growled, and the man took a few steps backwards. "I know that you have a lead. Now spill it." Yang said angrily, and the man looked over his shoulder.  
_

_"OK Blondie. You got me. That's Summer Rose, correct?" He asked, and Yang nodded slowly. "She moved to the forests south of the city. No clue why, dull an' empty out there. Jus' trees, you know." He told her, and she closed the scroll._

_"Good." Yang said, and stepped out of his way. "You can go now." She said, and the man walked out of the alley, and she smiled as she looked down the road. "I've found you Summer. I'm coming to get you now." Yang whispered to herself, and walked down the road._

* * *

**Hey. That's a longer than usual chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you liked the plot progressment _(That's a word)_. So, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, review and PMs are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**_  
_

**Stinger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Personalities:**

* * *

**Chapter Six! It's been a long time since the last update of this story. But hey, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Yang walked through the forest, pushing her way past the shrubbery and trees. She could hear the rustling of movement from the animals, but ignored it as she paced forwards. After several hours of walking, she found a clearing with a small wooden house built in the middle. She felt anger burn through her blood, and she strode up to the door, and knocked on it loudly. She waited a couple of seconds before the door opened, revealing a woman who was about her height with dark hair stood in the frame. The blonde grabbed her by the collar, and pushed into the building._

_"Y-Y-Yang?" The woman stuttered, and Yang nodded slowly._

_"Hello there, _Summer_..." Yang growled, glaring directly at her. The blonde let go of Summer's clothes, and took a small step back. Summer coughed quietly, and spoke up._

_"So, uh... What are you doing here, Yang?" She asked, but only got a quiet growl of anger in response. "It's... About me leaving you three isn't it?" She questioned again, and got a nod that time. "That reminds me, how _is_ your father getting along?" Summer sighed, and Yang's hands clenched._

_"_Not_ good_." _Yang said, her eyes fixated on Summer, who looked back at the blonde._

_"What happened to him?" The dark haired woman asked Yang, and Yang took a long, deep breath._

_"He took his own life when I was thirteen, which led me to finding _these_." Yang answered, and then gestured to Ember Celica. The bracelets shifted form, taking on the shape if gauntlets. "I never wore them till I set out to find _you_." Yang hissed angrily at Summer, who's eyes were now locked to Yang's wrists._

_"He said he had got rid of them..." Summer whispered to herself, staring at the gauntlets with fear. "He promised me that they were gone..." She muttered, and leant against the back wall._

_"You _broke _him!" Yang accused, pointing directly at Summer, who didn't say a word. "You hurt _Ruby_!" Yang jabbed again, but still got no response. "**YOU LEFT US!**" Yang screamed at the dark haired huntress, who's eyes welled with tears as she stood up again._

_"Well I didn't have a choice!" Summer cried back, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I didn't even get to _think_ about staying like he did. They were _coming_ for me, and I didn't want any of you hurt. I didn't intend for Tai to _kill_ himself!" Summer shouted at the blonde, who didn't even flinch._

_"We wanted you back! You made him sad, and scared, and angry, and hateful, and there were so many other things that you made him be that I can't and won't describe!" Yang shouted back, her eyes now filling with tears as well. "And you weren't even the _first _to leave him all on his own. First was _my_ mum!" Yang said, her voice quieter now. "And both you and _her_ didn't even have the _ability_ to stay with him for long enough for him to forget the past that he _shared_ with you." Yang said angrily, her voice now calm and quiet again._

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but I've kinda been stumped for what to do in this story for awhile. This is the short insight into Yang finding Summer out in the woods. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is useful, Reviews are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Personalities:**

* * *

**This, is the finale. And you have no say about it. Personalities final chapter is here. It shall not continue. There may be a sequel later on, but _this_ story is ending here, on this note. What note it is, is what you'll find out if you read the chapter. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed my story, Personalities.**

* * *

"I just want to know what I can do to help you?" Ruby imitated Yang's voice, and huffed angrily. "Why can't she just _leave_ me alone..." Ruby growled angrily, and sat herself down in her chair. _"Hey, I find that offensive." _"Oh, shut it Yang." The two voices, Weiss and Yang, began to argue in Ruby's mind. "Hey, shut up. I'm thinking... Or trying to at least..." Ruby muttered, and voices in her head quietened.

"Uh, Ru-" Yang's muffled voice began, but Ruby instantaneously cut her off.

"No. Go _away_." She said, and the blonde's voice stopped, and soft plods arose as she descended down the stairs. _**"That was a little rude, Ruby." **_Ruby growled at that, and spoke up.

"I don't _care_ what you think, Jaune. I don't want to talk to her." Ruby spoke angrily, and another voice spoke up after that. _**"What's wrong with you?"**_ The normally hyperactive voice of Nora questioned quietly "Excuse me?" Ruby replied, her eyes narrowed at the air in front of her. _**"Why don't you like her anymore?"**_ Ruby slammed her fist onto her desk.

"Because she _left _me! I thought she was gone _forever_ just like Mum!" Ruby cried, her eyes welling with tears. "I thought that _I_ was the only one left. Mum had left, Dad was dead, and then _she_ was gone too! And then, what, a month or so later, the _police_ turn up at my doorstep saying that _she_ is _dead_ too! I** couldn't cope**!" Ruby sobbed, laying her head on her desk. "It hurt... I-I-I didn't have _anyone_ left to turn to, I-I was on my own... No Mum, no Dad, no sister. No family to speak of... My life was full of loneliness and sadness... Then you guys turn up, and I was thinking it was starting to get better again. And _then_ the person I grieved for turns up around a year after their supposed death. I-I-I didn't know what to do... I was stunned. Stuck between happiness and anger... And anger won, I guess..." Ruby whispered sadly, tears dripping from her cheeks onto the wooden desk. "And... And I haven't been able to let it go... I-I wish I could... Bu-But I can't... I just can't and I don't know why..." Ruby said quietly, and leaned back. "I just... I just wish I could start over. I would tell her, that I understand why she did what she did... I just wish she hadn't. I... She let things go that I would never have thought about letting go, and I guess I should try to let some things go too..." She muttered, and stood up, wiping tears from her face. The brunette walked over to her bedroom door, and pushed it open. Ruby slowly headed down the stairs, her eyes still looking slightly watery from her moment in her bedroom. She quietly pushed open the front room door, but saw no one was in there, and headed back up the stairs. The girl reached her sister's room, and quiet sobbing could be heard coming from inside. Ruby took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Yang..?" The dark haired girl questioned quietly, and she saw her older sister curled up into a ball on her small bed. _"Comfort her Ruby. It's the least you could do."_ Ren told her, and the younger girl nodded and plodded over to the blonde. "Yang..." Ruby said again, but got no answer. She placed her hand on her sister's head, and the body jerked.

"What is it..." She said quietly, not looking up at the other girl.

"I... I'm sorry." Ruby said, and then Yang looked at her with confusion in her lilac eyes. "I-I-I messed up. I-I wasn't think straight. And I took it out on you, even though it wasn't really your fault. I should have been happy to see you, bu-but I just shouted at you and... I just... I don't even know why you're still here..." Ruby sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek again. Yang brushed it away, and looked into Ruby's silver eyes, which were full of sadness and regret.

"Ruby... It's OK. I wouldn't leave you again. I don't think that would be a good idea." Yang whispered, wrapping her younger sister in a tight hug, causing the brunette to squeak slightly. "Besides, I don't _want_ to leave any-time soon. I just want to sit at home and relax... Just me, you, and whoever else is livin' in your head." Yang joked, and placed her arm over her sister's shoulders. "I know I shouldn't have left you so suddenly that time last year. But I had those thoughts clouding my brain, _I_ was the one not thinking straight. I should _never_ have gone in the first place... But the past is the past, it's all happened and there's nothing you can do about. You can only stop it from happening again..." Yang told the brunette, who nodded slightly in her sister's tight grasp.

"Yang... I _am _really, really sorry..." Ruby began, but her blonde sister cut her off.

"No no. No more of this _'I'm sorry'_ stuff. I'm _bored _of it Rubes. Come on, let's get down stairs. Don't want to waste a good day of catching up between us, huh?" Yang said, and dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Ruby felt herself smile, and her other Yang spoke up. _"Hey, you gonna go after her or what?" _The mental Yang questioned Ruby, and Ruby dashed after her older sister, tearing down the stairs.

* * *

***Cue dramatic, film-ending music* Hey, I really really hope you enjoyed this story. As I said at the top, there may be a sequel at some time in the future, so keep your eyes peeled for it. I don't know what it'll be called, or when it'll be released, but I hope it will. Anyway, with Yang and Ruby's relationship mended (partly, that is) who knows what's in store for them in a sequel. It could be fun, it could be hilarious. It could be dramatic, it could be scary. It could be _anything_, even I don't know. Once again, I hope you enjoyed, and remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


End file.
